


Head Over Feet

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Pie-shipping centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Love You" Meme (When baking chocolate chip cookies)

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted these all in one place, and I figured AO3 would be the best place to post them.

Allen sat impatiently on the stool near the counter. The smell of freshly baked cookies permeated the kitchen, and it was all he could do to not face plant himself right into the first batch that came out of the oven. He hadn’t realized he’d been inching closer and closer to the cooling rack until Link scolded him.

“Walker, what did I say? You can’t eat those yet.” Link wiped his hands on the plain, white apron he wore, then slipped on a pair of oven mitts.

Allen sighed, and leaned against the counter. He rested his head on the cool surface and stared at the cookies, forlorn. “But they’re done! Why can’t I try just one?”

“Those only just came out of the oven a minute ago. The chocolate hasn’t even set yet. If you eat them now, you’ll burn your tongue.” He opened the oven and pulled out one of the hot trays, checking the cookies before setting it on the stove to cool.

“But the melted chocolate is the best part!” Allen whined, still staring at the soft, buttery confections. “If I wait any longer, they’ll cool too much and I won’t get that right-out-of-the-oven taste!”

Link sighed. “Fine, but don’t blame me if you burn your mouth and can’t taste anything for a few days.”

Needing no further permission, Allen grabbed two cookies off the rack and shoved both in his mouth at the same time. The chocolate, sugar, and butter melted perfectly in his mouth. Allen practically moaned with delight as he chewed. “Oh, my god. This is your best batch yet, Link,” Allen said with his mouth full, reaching for more cookies. “These are so good. I love you.”

“You just love my baked goods,” Link replied, his voice monotone as he scraped the fresh batch off the pan and onto the rack.

“That too,” Allen said with a grin, chowing down on more of the sweets.

When Link turned to look at Allen, he put his hands on his hips, the oven mitts still on. He watched as Allen continued to scarf down the entire batch of cookies. Chocolate had already smeared over his lips and the side of his mouth. “…You burned your tongue, didn’t you?”

Allen nodded, but continued eating. “Oh, most definitely.”

 


	2. "I Love You" Meme (Muffled, from the other side of the door)

“Walker, open the door.”

Allen heard the muffled words, but continued to press his back against the door as he sat on the floor of his room. Link could probably break the door down if he wanted to, but Allen didn’t much care at that point. He pulled his legs up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, and leaned forward. The cool wood pressed up against his back as he fought to keep the tears from spilling over his face.

“Please, go away,” Allen said, and immediately regretted it. The strain in his voice was clear – there was no way Link wouldn’t know he was crying.

“You know I can’t do that. Open the door now before I have to do it for you.”

Swallowing at the angry lump in his throat, Allen scrubbed at his eyes. “Can’t I have a moment to myself? _One moment?_ Or would you rather be in here with me _right_ this second?” He’d had enough of Link faithfully following him around the Order, watching his every move. He could do nothing without the Crow judging him, or anyone else for that matter, waiting for him to slip. It unnerved him, to be so closely guarded –

To be considered so treacherous.

The other side of the door went silent, and Allen wiped at his face, trying to pull himself together with the few precious seconds he had before he expected Link to break down his door and force his way in. But the silence stretched longer than Allen had thought it would, and when he realized Link actually gave him what he had requested, it broke through the haze of despair that had been suffocating him recently. The tears slowed, but he still sat on the cold floor and bit back the sobs that still tried escape.

The silence finally broke. “…Why are you crying?” Link asked through the door.

Allen sighed. “What reasons do I have to _not_ cry?” he snapped. Shaking his head, the quick burst of anger already dissipating, he spoke softer – more to himself than to Link. “My friends think I’m a traitor… No one trusts me anymore… And now I’m forbidden from even going on missions. I can’t…” He trailed off and wiped at a fresh wave of tears pouring over his cheeks.

Another long silence echoed on the other side of the door. Then, “Your friends don’t think that – not your real friends.”

Blinking back the tears, Allen turned to the door, as if he could see Link through it. “What do you mean?”

“I haven’t just been watching you, you know. I’ve seen your friends and how they treat you. I know a lot of the Black Order is against you right now, but some people are still on your side. I—” Link paused for a moment before continuing. “…They love you, Allen. Remember that.”

Shaking his head, Allen smiled. He stood up slowly, still trying to get his tears under control. “Thank you, Link. That means a lot.”

“Great. Now open the damn door,” Link added, his voice turning stiff once more.

Allen laughed, even as his throat still burned raw with emotions. “What happened to giving me a moment to myself?”

“…I’ll bake you a cake.”

The door flew open then, and Allen grinned at Link. Tears were still in his eyes, but the smile wasn’t as strained as it had been earlier. “I’ll take German chocolate, please!”


	3. Prompt: Rival Pie Shops

“And you tell that son of a bitch that I know he stole my idea for braided edging on my crusts and I’m going to sue him.” Cross threw a ball of dough onto the counter, flour exploding into the air like a volcanic ash. Cross seemed less bothered by the cloud of flour than he normally would be, considering it was already settling in his hair and on his clothes.

Allen sighed as he looked down at the pie box in his hands. “I don’t think we can afford to sue him, Boss.”

“He doesn’t know that. Plus, it’s free if it’s just a threat.” Cross grabbed the rolling pin and thwacked it onto the ball of dough, the sound echoing in the bakery. “Now get the fuck over there and give him that pie.”

Not wanting to get into an argument, Allen simply nodded and headed out of Cross’ shop, _Lord of the Pies_. There, just across the street, was the bane of his boss’ existence. Their nemesis. The shop that Cross would laugh at as he watched it burn to the ground: _Easy as Pie_.

The walk across the street took less than a minute, even with the traffic, and when Allen opened the door to _Easy as Pie_ , he was greeted with the warm smell of strawberries, sugary sweet dough, and warm butter. Even with his task at hand, he smiled, the bell at the door chiming pleasantly.

Allen spied him behind the counter, shifting the pies around in the glass display case. His blond hair was braided tight to keep it out of the food, and his apron was already a mess of flour and pie filling stains. When he caught Allen’s gaze, he stood up straight and tried not to smile. “Walker,” he said, his tone neutral and calm.

“Link,” Allen greeted back, smiling widely and unabashedly as he set the box on the counter. “I have another delivery from Cross for Louvelier.”

Link let out a long sigh, and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a delicately constructed pie, elegant with handcut, flowering designs in the crust. The effect was marred, however, by the beautifully crafted script that read: _Eat shit, Louvelier_. Link closed the box lid again and closed his eyes.

“Is this one safe to eat or should I just throw it out?”

“I watched him put laxatives in it. I would definitely chuck it into the garbage,” Allen admitted, leaning against the counter next to the register. “I’m also supposed to threaten you with a lawsuit.”

“Charming.” Link turned and chucked the pie into the garbage without a second thought. “That reminds me. I have a similar message for you as well.” He grabbed a box from under the counter and handed it to Allen.

Peeking inside, Allen laughed. Seemed both their bosses had the same idea. Louvelier’s pie was similarly decorated, but the message scrawled out in hand-cut dough read: _Cross is a man-slut._

Well, Louvelier wasn’t wrong.

“I’m definitely showing him this one. Wait, I’m taking a photo first. I want this as my profile picture.” Allen quickly snapped a photo of the pie before shoving his phone back into his pocket and closed the box lid.

Link pursed his lips. “I’m glad one of us is amused over this whole mess.”

“Well, sometimes you have to laugh about this kind of stuff. Otherwise you might cry.” Allen watched as Link went back to work, organizing the pie shelf and shifting newer pies to the front. He was quiet for a long moment, simply observing the blond, before he spoke up once more. “Will I see you again tonight?”

Link stiffened at the question. He checked behind him at the back door to the bakery before turning back to Allen. “I’m done at five today. We can meet at the usual place, if you want.”

Allen’s smile grew. “Yes, same as always.” Spurred on by a sudden excited feeling in his chest, he leaned over the counter and kissed Link quickly—just a peck on the lips. It was worth it to see Link flush.

“W-What are you doing? If Louvelier sees us, he’ll blow a gasket,” Link whispered hoarsely, checking behind him again at the back door.

“Where’s the fun in being secret boyfriends if you don’t get to be a little daring once in a while?” Allen asked, winking at Link. With that he took the pie and shuffled back to the door. “See you at five, Howie.”

At the sound of his nickname, Link promptly flushed redder than before and braced himself against the counter. “You’ll be the death of me, Allen Walker.”

Allen grinned as he opened the door. “Probably.”


	4. Prompt: "Quit it or I'll bite."

“Walker, you need to be professional when we’re at work.” Link had said this nearly a million times in the year they’d been working together, and he had a feeling he’d keep having to repeat himself until the end of time.

“Link, I’m the absolute model of professionalism.” Allen turned to him with the most serious look on his face that blond had ever seen. However, the smudge of whipped cream on the tip of his nose ruined it entirely.

Link sighed, and grabbed the whipped cream container from Allen’s hands. “It’s a miracle you still have a job here.” He topped the iced coffee with a helping of whipped cream, then handed it off to the waiting customer.

Allen wiped at his nose and leaned against the counter, a disappointed frown on his face. “Honestly, it’s a miracle you’re not dead from boredom. Can’t you have a little fun once in a while? It won’t kill you.” He let out an exaggerated gasp, covering his mouth with one hand and widening his silver eyes dramatically. “Or will it?!”

It took all of Link’s will-power not to sigh again. Checking to make sure there were no customers at the counter, he grabbed a stack of dishes and brought them to the back room to wash. He was just about to set up to the task when he realized Allen had followed after him—and had brought the whipped cream.

“Walker, you need to stay up front in case we have anymore customers.”

“And you need to lighten up a little.” Allen leaned in close their noses almost touching, and it gave Link pause. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. The look on Allen’s face made him nervous, made his skin flush hot.

“W-What are you—” Before Link could finish his question, Allen sprayed the whipped cream on his face. Link sputtered and took a step back, his eyebrows twitching.

Allen smiled, laughter bubbling up in his throat. “Well, that’s one way to shut you up.”

“What is wrong with you? Why would you do that?” Link sputtered, the anger welling up in his chest and flushing his face red.

“So I can do this—” Without a second thought, Allen ran his finger through the whipped cream on Link’s face, then stuck it into his mouth.

It was at that point that Link was certain his brain had fried completely. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. All he could do was watch as Allen’s finger slid from between his pink lips, clean and wet.

“Wow, this works even better. I’m filing this away for later,” Allen said, his silver eyes sparkling with mischief.

When Link finally pried his tongue from the roof of his mouth, he glared at Allen. The effect was lost with his face full of whipped cream. “Don’t do that again.”

“Aw, c’mon Link. You really do need to lighten up.” Allen reached another finger for his face, but Link took a step back in time to avoid it.

“Quit it or I’ll bite.”

“Oh, is that a threat or a promise?” Allen asked, his voice dipping down an octave as his grin widened. 

Unable to handle Allen’s words, or that damned look on his face, Link grabbed a wet rag from the sink, cleaning his face as he hurried back to the front counter. “Ah, I think there’s a customer!” 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were the type to lie,” Allen called after him, and Link’s footsteps quickened. 


	5. “I wish I could forget I ever met you.”

Perhaps it was his fate, to always devote his life to someone other than himself or his own needs and desires. After all, it seemed to be a common theme. Link served the Black Order and Louvelier, devoted his entire life to the institution without thought of himself. It was that same selflessness, the same dedication that led him to his newest assignment, and likely the last one he’d ever complete—serving the 14th. 

It had been nearly a week since he’d pledged himself to the Noah inhabiting Walker’s body, and although he could clearly see that Neah had taken over every facet of his host, it was still hard to look at that scarred face and not see the Exorcist he’d been charged to tail for months. 

He’d been distant with Walker, professional in every way possible. But living with someone like that, watching their every move, observing them for hours on end… It made him question things—things he’d never once doubted in his life. 

Was this the right choice? Had he ever actually made a choice for himself in all these years, or was he simply someone else’s puppet? A toy on strings to dance as his master commanded?

Link pursed his lips and stared at the sleeping figure on the other side of the room.

He missed simple things… Walker’s smile, his appetite, the way he teased Link, or the look in his eyes when he presented Walker with the sweets he’d baked. He missed how he would talk to Link as if he weren’t even there, open and honestly. It made him feel close to Walker, closer than he should’ve felt. 

It was… painful. Link had no other word to describe it. How easy it would’ve been if he’d never known Walker before the change, before he’d lost his body to the 14th.

Link sighed, shifting his position on the mattress. Neah was dead asleep after all the traveling they’d done that day. Link didn’t blame him—he was just as exhausted, yet sleep wouldn’t come so easily for him. He could see Neah’s face as he slept, chin covered by the blankets. 

Even in sleep, he couldn’t look like Walker. The expression was all wrong. Link had stared at Walker’s face night after night for too long to be fooled by the Noah. 

Maybe he missed that most of all, the serene, peaceful look on Walker’s face as he slept. 

Taking a deep breath, Link closed his eyes. “I wish I could forget I ever met you,” he whispered to himself, his words lost in the room. 

But he couldn’t forget. He doubted he ever would. 


End file.
